Point Critical
by iNobody
Summary: The mew mews are finally going on a vacation! But troubles in paradise is brewing as Kish, Pai and Tart bump into them. Will they get along and party, or will they battle with everything they got? Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Tired

**Every alien would once reach the time of his life when he would go insane for girls. As do most teenage human boys, but aliens have more of an outburst. But Pai? Pai never loved a girl once in his life. Kish you could say was infatuated with Ichigo, and of course Taruto was in an uncertain like with Pudding. So what happens when they collide at a resort? Will they hang out or just fight more? Stop looking at the summary, read the story! Pairings: KishxIchigo PaixZakuro TarutoxPudding RyouxLettuce**

------------------------------------------------Our Story Begins----------------------------------------------------

"WuuAh! The café is so dang full on weekends!" said an overworked Ichigo. "Not if you're me" said Mint, a bit snobbishly, while sipping her tea.

"Table forty-nine, here is your Cocoa Cream Parfait---Woah!" Lettuce shouted as she tumbled to the floor, and the cake fell 'SPLAT' right onto the customer's face. "Eh hee hee hee hee…" blushed Lettuce, slowly stepping away from the ticked-off lady.

Zakuro stomped over to table twelve. "What would you like." She said coldly. "One brown sugar tea and an apple t-t-t-tart" stuttered the girl, not daring to look up at Zakuro.

"Tart? Did someone say Tart?" a hyper blonde asked as Zakuro practically marched right through her.

"Apple tart, not Taruto the alien, Pudding-Chan" replied Lettuce, oh so correcting. Ryou walked by, and when he did, all Lettuce did was stare with a wide blush and a love-sick smile on her face. Pudding giggled as she bounced away, resuming her tricks.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Wake up. School. Work. Save the day. Save the day some more. Sleep. Wake up. School. Work. Save the day. "WE NEED A VACATION, NOW!!!!" she screamed. All eyes turned to stare at her. "Um…heh hee." She blushed as she walked out of sight. "Why I ought to--" she started until two pairs of warm hands clasped over her mouth. "Stop whining." Ichigo turned around to see the face of Ryou, calm and sufficient. "I received five tickets to go to Japan's newest resort and waterpark, The Dai Ichi Hotel.

"You mean the one in Tokyo?" said Ichigo, surprised and excited. "Yeah" remarked Ryou. Ichigo looked at Ryou, but even though he his eyes were on her, they seemed to be concentrating on someone else. His aquamarine eyes stared blankly right through her as if he was looking at something behind her. Ichigo turned round, only to see Lettuce taking an order.

_Why is Ryou looking at Lettuce…?_ She thought. _Oh well. Who cares, anyway. _

Ichigo ran back to tell the news to everyone, and they seemed somewhat excited. "Do they allow pets?" said Mint, holding Mikki in her arms. "How much is it?" said a worried Lettuce. "How can I enjoy a vacation when I'm a model and thousand of people are swarming around me?" said the usually right Zakuro. "Can I perform my tricks there?" questioned Pudding.

"Uh, all in good time" said Ichigo, who actually thought all their responses were negative and naïve.

"So, when are we leaving?" asked Lettuce. Ichigo looked at the resort ad. "Tomorrow!" she cried merrily. "I'm free!" Pudding yelled. "Count me in." Mint said. "I'll tag along…" said Lettuce. "Urgh…fine" said Zakuro. "Great!" smiled Ichigo. She couldn't wait…

--------------------------------------------Aliens need vacations, too!--------------------------------------------

Kish lay atop a huge marble pillar. Pai clacked away at his board, trying to find the area of the new mew aqua. Tart fiddled around with his ribbons. Boredom. Complete boredom. Kish sighed. Tart sighed. Pai did not sigh. "Shut up I'm researching" was his answer. Kish sighed again. He could hear the tiny clicks Pai was making while tapping the buttons.

"Ah, I've located the mew aqua." He declared. "Finally!" Kish yelled as he sat up bolt right. Tart was looking rather sleepy, but his eyes showed he was relieved. "It's located in Tokyo, Japan at the building known as the Dai Ichi Hotel.

Tart cocked his head. "A hotel?" he closed one of his eyes as he stretched his arms up. "Precisely" retorted Pai. "Cool, when are we going to leave?" Kish asked. "We'll make a start the day after tomorrow. I'm in need of some rest and Master Deep Blue-Sama has not confirmed our arrangement." Pai announced, and teleported to the space ship. as he did so. Kish hopped down. Tart also stepped off the pillar. "What do you want to do?" asked Kish. "What do you want to do?" Tart shot back. Kish sighed once more, and Kish teleported away.

Tart frowned. "Get back here! Don't leave me here all bored and alone!" Too late. Kish was gone. Tart started back up the pillar, but then flew down, remembering what was in his pocket. He quietly withdrew a candy drop and stared at it. After a few moments, he squeezed it tightly in his hand. "This isn't the way I planned it…" he said as he opened his hand, to reveal a crumbled-up piece of candy.

_Chuckle Chuckle_

-------------------------------------------The Very Next Day-------------------------------------------------

"Bye mom, I'm leaving!" hollered Ichigo. "Bye dear!" said Sakura, Ichigo's mother. "Ichigo, did you remember to pack your toothbrush?" called out a deep voice. "Yes dad." Ichigo replied. "Clothes?" Shintaro, Ichigo's father and husband to Sakura, shouted back. "Yes dad" Ichigo rolled her eyes impatiently. "Shoes?" Shintaro worriedly called out. "Yes." Said a now pretty annoyed Ichigo. "What about underwear?" Shintaro's voice echoed through the halls again.

"DAD!" she yelled. "Okay, okay!" shouted her dad as he walked into the room. "She'll be fine, honey." Said Sakura to Shintaro. Ichigo, seeing the moment was right, stepped out the door. She grabbed her suitcase and found she couldn't lift it. "Huh? It's too heavy!" she said as she tried to pull it again. "Need a hand?" a voice said behind her. Ichigo looked around to see a pair of two golden amber eyes staring at her. "Eek! Kish!" stammered Ichigo, backing up. "Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "N..N-nowhere! And it's none of your business!" yelled Ichigo, regaining her courage.

Ichigo reached up to her pendant and was just about to kiss it when she heard a "Drangon swords!" and she felt a sharp jolt as her pendant flew out of her grasp and clinked to the floor. She looked at Kish in horror, as he stood smiling innocently back. "Y..you!" she started. Kish took a step toward her. Ichigo took a step back.

He took another step toward her, except this time, he bent down and grabbed her bag. "Hey, those are personal stuff!" she blushed as Kish unzippered the bag. Ichigo jumped at Kish. He fell backwards down as all of Ichigo's clothes flung into the air. "Now you've done it!" she blamed Kish as she got up and hurriedly started picking up her clothes. She successfully did so before Kish could see her 'Under attire' She got up and looked at Kish, only petrified to see her bathing suit hanging loose, one of the strawberry button clutching on Kish's hair.

"Nice bathing suit." Kish smirked his oh-so-famous smirk. "GIMME THAT!" Ichigo yelped as she pried the bikini away from Kish. She stuffed it into the bag. Kish smiled yet again. Just when Ichigo was about to say something, he disappeared, with the same evil smile on his face. "Damn, and don't come back!" Ichigo barked (Or should I say meowed?) at the air where Kish had disappeared. She shuddered and was on her way to Café Mew Mew.

* * *

Yay! I got it over with! My head is crammed with so many ideas, i couldn't pick one! I already have the second chapter but my dumb old laptop won't let me get it uploaded. Trust me, it's interesting...(Wink Wink) o.- 


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at the Dai Ichi

By the time our dear kitty reached the café, everyone was standing outside. "Ichigo…you're late" said Zakuro. "As usual" added Minto. "Gomen! Let's just go!" she said speedily, for she still hadn't quite gotten over that whole Kish-Charade. The pink-haired kitten wondered what surprises she'd meet there. Luxury, naps, all the baked fish she could eat…But three surprises could rear their ugly heads…three, destructive surprises….

------------------------------------------Dai Ichi Hotel----------------------------------------------

Ichigo was impressed when they just arrived there. "Wow, they even had valet parking, nya!" she thought to herself. It would be heaven if Aoyama-kun would be here. In each others arms…" Ichigo snapped out of her day dream as Mint gave her a queer look and said, "Ichigo, what are you thinking about..?!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing! –Eh heh-" Ichigo said suspiciously. They went inside the entrance. Zakuro still looked extremely beautiful, even in her disguise. She wore her purple hair into a bun raveled around her head, and a black, curly haired wig atop her scalp. She wore black sunglass and her usual normal pink-coated glossy lips were now sparkling with a reddish glow. Lettuce pursed her lips as she looked worriedly around the place, scanning for any health code violations. "Hello, how may I help you?" a sweet old-lady asked from the other side of the desk.

"Uhm, we're here to stay…" Ichigo said. "ID number?" the clerk asked. Ichigo wasn't prepared for that. "What's our ID number!?" whispered Ichigo harshly at the girls. Pudding shrugged, Lettuce looked away, Mint snickered, and Zakuro just ignored. Ichigo sighed. Just look under the name Shirogane-San" she tried persistently, hoping her answer would work.

The lady gave a few clicks on her keys and then proclaimed suddenly, "Ah, yes I see! You're in for the presidential suite! You must be very rich!" she said heartily. Ichigo giggled and Mint snorted. "You don't have to pay when you leave, the monitor says you've already paid your transaction. Okay then, goodbye and enjoy your stay at the new and beautiful Dai Ichi Resort and Water Park Centre. Have a nice day!" she caressed about as the mew gang walked away.

"Took ya long enough" said Zakuro recklessly. Pudding tugged at Ichigo's leg. "Are we presidents?" she asked sweetly and cutely. "No, what would make you think that, Pudding-Chan?" said the motherly Lettuce.

"Well the lady said we were getting the 'presidential suite' and I was wondering if we were presidents…" she explained. "No, that just means we're getting a very big room" said Ichigo, understanding. Mint poked Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, has Masaya dumped you already?" she stated sarcastically. By now, our fierce red head was getting irritated by all these stupid questions being thrust at her.

"No he has not dumped me!" she said certainly. Mint smiled and hugged Zakuro's arm, happy to make Ichigo embarrassed. They walked along until they reached two silver polished doors. Ichigo reached for the handle but then Mint slapped her hand away. "Only rich people can touch the handles of the doors." She said jokingly. "Ha ha. I forgot how to laugh" said Ichigo.

-----------------------------------------------Misbehaving-------------------------------------------------

Kish and Tart were playing a modest game of rock-paper-scissors until they were cu in by Pai. "Change of plans. Master Deep Blue wants us to go today. He says that it would give him more time to concoct new plans…" said Pai.

Kish's eyes gleamed. "It's playtime." He mumbled as all three teleported away, unexpected to run into their enemies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should we do first?" said Ichigo, feeling full of prep. "How about we try the hot springs?" said Lettuce, who was a finless porpoise herself and loved water. The girls all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The nature springs out in the back of the hotel was their first chosen destination. When they got there, it was empty. "Perfect…" replied Zakuro, who took off her wig and let her hair free. They all threw off their clothes and admired each other. Ichigo, in her cute pink tukini (Tank top-bikini) with red glittering strawberries on it, Mint in her too-rich for you dazzling blue one piece with a choker which limply hung loose a turquoise diamond, Lettuce in her white one piece and green thin cover-alls, Pudding holding a beach ball and an umbrella with a determined face, and don't forget our lovely Zakuro in her black bikini and purple ribbons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pai looked up and sneered at Kish who was perkily leading the way to the hotel.

_**Pai's POV:**_

Why is he so happy? He's only this giddy around Ichigo. I have a good hunch that we'll see some familiar faces there. Argh…and I thought this was going well

_**End POV**_

Except for Pai, the aliens were kind of happy to go to a new place instead of sulking around waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Kish's mind ran with hormonal ideas about Ichigo. "Time to break some toys." He said. "Different from your usual battle cry, but I'll accept it" said Tart in a –get-rid-of-that-stupid-saying look on his face.

"There is is…" said Pai, stopping in mid-air to get a good look at it. The hotel was glamorous. He didn't have these so called 'resorts' or 'spas' back on his home planet. Pai had the urge to smirk for a moment, but he brushed the feeling away as they approached the white gates.

---------------------------------------------Fun in the Sun---------------------------------------------------------

Pudding plunged in first. "Hee, this is so refreshing" Pudding said as she rested her back against the rock of the hot springs. Ichigo dipped one of her toes in. "Yeee!" she cried as she shot her feet back. "Don't be a spaz, Ichigo." Said Mint as she dove into the spring. "Well it's not my fault cats don't like water!" she shouted. Mint rolled her eyes and got out of the spring. "You'll thank me for this…" she said. "Thank you for what--?" Ichigo began, but Mint had grabbed Ichigo and pushed her into the pool. Ichigo surveyed the pool. "MINT!" she yelled playfully. Mint smiled and walked over to the waterfall where Zakuro sat. And so there they stayed, having fun, until dawn.

"We'd better go…" Lettuce began. Ichigo was still treading water. Ichigo was comforted by the warm pool; she loved the hot sensation tingling up her toes and found that she couldn't get out of the pool because it was so relaxing. "Uh, you guys leave without me, I'll stay here for a bit more." Everyone nodded, and let Ichigo be. "Ah…" Ichigo said, happy, if not greedy to get the whole pool to herself.

--------------------------------------------------Alien meets Human-----------------------------------------------

Kish, Tart and Pai had split up. Pai was to check the roads and highways of the Dai Ichi Hotel, Tart was to disguise himself as an earthling to get in the hotel, and Kish had to check all the pools and tubs for any carbon dioxide to strengthen Deep Blue.

Kish hovered about; pretty bored by now, until he heard singing. He followed the voice, wincing a little, as he realized that the voice was familiar. He strained to hear what the voice sounding like, but the song it was singing was definably beautiful. Kish lulled around, as if being hypnotized by the calm music.

He flew closer and closer to where the music was coming from, his eyes half glazed over…but then his eyes nearly shot out of his sockets as he realized the person singing the song was none other than Ichigo! She was here n a vacation! And she was half naked! Kish smiled to himself evilly. Things couldn't get any better. He looked at Ichigo behind a tree, and she was floating on her back, her eyes gently closed as her lips moved to a tune. Kish licked his lips.

"Well, I guess I'd better go now before my body turns into a human prune." She got out of the tub, and went to the log she had put her orange towel. It wasn't there…She was sure that she had placed her towel on this here log! She heard a snicker come from behind the bushes. She cautiously took a step back. Something rustled. 'Crackle' and then…POW! Kish lunged at Ichigo and grabbed her by her waist. The intensity caused Ichigo to fall back and she plunged into the pool with Kish with her.

"Heh heh!" Kish chuckled as Ichigo thrust briskly about. "No need to be feisty, neko" Kish told her as she put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. So there they were, treading water. A terrorized thirteen year old girl, and a smirking fourteen year old alien. Kish swam closer. He laughed when Ichigo jumped back and gave a warning "Rar!" He shook his head ever so slightly, and got the water off of his hair. "Something's wrong with your bathing suit…" he noticed, smiling.

"My bathing suit..?" Ichigo thought as she turned to see her back. "Oh my god!" she screamed. **HER BATHING SUIT STRAPS WERE LOOSE AND CLOSE TO BEING UNDONE. **Kish grinned very smugly. "Want me to tie them for you..?" he asked. "No you pervert!" Ichigo yelped, not enjoying this at all. However, Kish seemed to be doing so. "Just trying to be a gentleman to the lady" Kish shrugged, his smile not wiping off of his face. Ichigo knew he was planning something…something awful.


	3. Chapter 3: Tart is Ticked

One thing I noticed about me that when I write about Kish, I usually make him smirk a lot. I mean, a lot a lot. (Yup yup) o.- Oh well, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, you want me help you tie those?" he repeated again. Ichigo twitched. She first tried calling for help. "Minto! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro-san! Somebody help—Ack!"

Ichigo felt a tug on her ankles. "Kish…did you feel that?" she looked at the place where Kish was, but he wasn't there.

"Oh my god! It ate Kish!" she yelped. And then…TUG. Another yank at her thigh. "Wait a second…those felt like five fingers…"

Ichigo's face darkened as she realized the creature that was tugging at her legs was Kish. "Ki-isH!" she hollered. Kish surfaced the air with a notorious smile on his face.

"Oh look" he observed, "my shirt's all wet. Better take it off." He said, smirking. "You wouldn't dare!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kish smiled again, only this time, he dived in the water again. Ichigo felt another jolt. "Stop, this isn't funny!" she called out. She also had nearly forgotten that aliens could breathe underwater.

Ichigo shivered, but not because she was cold, but because she was nervous. What if Kish were to pull up next to her underwater and get a peek at her…um…'panties?'

Ichigo practically screamed so hard that people from miles away could here her. Kish had just snuck up from behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Let me go, Kish!" she yelled. Kish soothingly touched her back and skimmed her backbone.

"Calm down." He said coolly. Ichigo blushed because his fingers tickled.

Then his hands went to the bathing suit straps. Ichigo was hesitant for a moment, and then she tried to jerk away from Kish, but he was too strong.

"Hey! Stop being such a playboy!" she screamed. "Heh…fine, if you want it that way, I give up."

He let go of Ichigo, who recoiled to the shore as quick as a blink. She grabbed her towel (Which by the way was stolen by Kish) and ran back to the hotel. Kish smiled once more, then disappeared.

As Ichigo was racing toward the resort, she noticed one thing…_Her straps had been tied. _

-------------------------------------Undercover Alien-------------------------------------------

Tart itched his arm. This human cloth was irritating. He was so used to his blue shorts and red shirt…He wore a black hat that covered his ears, which by now, were growing a rash. Tart clamped his hands over his ears, trying not to groan.

As he stepped in the lounge, he looked around for any signs of the mew aqua. None were available. So he just plopped himself on a couch and waited for something, anything to happen.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro had just came back from the restaurant, having a full course buffet of sushi, crab cakes, and egg omelets. Pudding had the hiccups. Mint had overstuffed herself. Lettuce had nearly barfed. Zakuro ate very little. So it was hardly what you call a 'gourmet' …

Pudding was skipping merrily in front of the rest of the mews when she spotted a boy with brown hair, a beret, blue high socks, white long shorts, and a black t-shirt and a black cap. She looked at him curiously, a funny odd feeling inside her.

"Is that…Taru-Taru..?" she thought to herself. It couldn't be. Could it? They walked over to the lounge, and Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce sat on the other sofa while Pudding seated herself by this Tart look alike.

The boy abruptly stood up and blushed, and walked over to the men's room. _That was him. _Pudding smiled.

In the mens room, Tart looked at himself in the mirror, checking for any flaws. "How could those super-dorks be here?!" he said inside. This angered him. "They always ruin our plans. …I have to report this to Pai. He looked around, making sure no-one was looking. When satisfied, he turned around and…

_He disappeared._

* * *

Oh, i bet you can't wait until the next one! I have so many ideas! The next chapter will be 'Trouble at the Arcade' so watch out for it! Thanks to all my reviewers. You brought this story out of it's depths! Couldn't have done it without you! See ya later!

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble at the Arcade

* * *

Zakuro itched her neck, where the wig was furiously brushing. She yawned, and had to push Mint off of her several times out of annoyance. Zakuro, seeing no use in moping around with the other mew mews, left the lounge just as Ichigo arrived, panting.

She checked her map. Where should she go? The antique shop? Too dusty. The car mobile stunt show? Too rusty. The movies? Well, there wasn't a darn good thing on. Zakuro glanced at her watch. 6:43 p.m. She wandered about until she reached an empty room. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone occupying this room?" when she heard no responses, she walked in.

"Ah." She released her gorgeous hair from the greasy wig, and took the sunglasses promptly off. The room was dark and quiet except for the fact there was much beeps and honks. Zakuro walked out further into the room when she bumped into a sign. She took a mini flashlight out of her pocket and checked the sign.

It read, "Arcade. Please register coins for validation. Prizes on the back counter. Open 7:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m." Zakuro pondered this, as she checked her watch again. 6:46 p.m. If this place should be still open…why is it so abandoned and dark? And those honks and beeps must have been the video games.

She shivered as she reached into the game room. Cautiously, she transformed into a mew mew. She remembered the sign said 'Prizes on the back counter' she set off to find this 'back counter' so she could maybe have a safety word with the manager. She kept ramming into things blindly, and she cursed each time. "Where is that damned light switch?!" she asked curiously.

As she reached the back counter and was about to give the manager a piece of her mind, she tripped over a big lunk on the floor. She scrambled down, as she picked up a lifeless body. "Oh gosh…" she breathed out as she read aloud the button on the man's shirt. "Hiroe Matushakwa. Head Manager in the Arcade Establishment." Zakuro froze in sheer terror. "…He's dead." She looked around, wanting to know what caused this death. As she looked around, she felt something whoosh past her.

She huffed. Then she got up off of the floor, and picked the man up. As she headed for the sliding door out of the game room, the same thing whooshed past her again, and only this time, it purposely bumped into her as she was knocked to the floor.

She heard something clink on the floor when the Hiroe fell. "About time, witch." A voice said as a dark figure bent down in front of Zakuro and looked into her face. Zakuro couldn't see much, but she saw two lavender eyes gleaming brilliantly at her. The face was shone when the moon light glittered across the room. "You." Zakuro snapped. "I should've known." The figure reached for the man as Zakuro slapped the hand away. The voice was silent. Then, the figure took out something and yelled, "Rai Sen Puu Jin!" and Zakuro screamed as she was tossed in the back of the room as harsh winds whipped mercilessly at her.

The figure again attempted to touch the man. It did, and then reached into the man's chest and pulled out his soul. Zakuro watched in sheer terror. Her whip was right there…but she couldn't reach it because of the winds, pulling her back. Then, the figure combined the soul with an alien potion, and he screamed, "Fusion! Chirema Animal, finsish her off!" Zakuro's eyes widened as the manager was morphed into a kangaroo, and it jumped toward Zakuro.

It started to punch her. She couldn't defend herself. But then, when the kirema anima kicked her, it stepped on the whip accidentally and pushed it toward Zakuro as it flew back across the room into the wall. "You fool!" yelled the voice who you should know by now. "Ribbon..! Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro shouted, as the chirema animal was destroyed. "That wasn't nice." Said the voice sarcastically. "Get lost…Now." Said Zakuro angrily. The figure flew up to the ceiling as it said, "Where is the Diamond Stone?" "What?" said Zakuro, confused. "Oh come now, the thing that clinked in the dark. I know that manger had it…" he said. Zakuro gasped as she remembered the clinking thing that dropped as Hiroe fell. "Was that…a mew aqua?" Zakuro questioned.

But the figure had disappeared. And that figure…just happened to be Pai.

--------------------------------------Meeting Up-------------------------------------------------

In the suite, the mew mews hadn't even missed Zakuro until…"Where did onee-chan go?" Mint asked as she soon realized Zakuro was gone. Lettuce shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she needed a bit of fresh air." "Fresh air my foot" said a voice as Zakuro rushed into the suite puffing hard. "What's wrong, Zakuro-San?" asked Ichigo, seeing Zakuro's flushed face. "N-nothing" she stuttered as she plunked down on the bed and closed her eyes. _Today was a nightmare…_

* * *

:) Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Deflate

I like fluffy stuff. Tee hee. Kish And Ichigo, Pudding and Tart, Pai and Zakuro FOREVER! YEAH, RIGHT ON!

* * *

In the morning, the mew mews were all awed. "How could one day of our vacation finish so quickly?" Lettuce asked, unbelievingly. "Time goes away fast when you're having fun." Said a voice. "Oh god---" muttered Ichigo as she looked out of the window to find Kish perched on a tree.

"And how was your day, honey?" he asked sweetly but with a sour tone of voice. "Kish!" she cried. "Yo!" was her answer. "Stop joking around!" Ichigo hollered as the mew mews gathered round her. "Hmm. The other toys have come to play too? Well I guess I can make an arrangement." Kish smiled as he leaned closer. The mew mews took a step back, but Ichigo remained there.

"What do you want!?" Ichigo shouted. "Oh, nothing." He said as he placed his fingers on the windowsill menacingly. Ichigo then slammed the window shut, enclosing it on Kish's fingers. "YOW!" yelped Kish as he withdrew his reddened fingers. Ichigo then smiled pleasantly as she saw him turning a bright shade of pink.

He then disappeared, and the mews clapped for Ichigo's witty solution. Ichigo smiled warmly at the girls, and then said, "Why not go to the bar?"

----------------------------------------------------At the Bar--------------------------------------------------

Zakuro and Mint were seated at one table, while Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce sat on another. Zakuro had attracted attention because she had forgot her disguise. Mint was acting like her security guard. She certainly was vicious, for a snob.

At Ichigo's table, they were just ordering Chocolate Cake for three, until…"Puddin-Chan, don't forget to--" Lettuce started but when she looked at Pudding's spot, the chair was empty. "Ichigo, have you seen Pudding?" Lettuce began until she was interrupted by an eager and cute voice…

"Ladies and gentleman! I am happy to announce I will be performing for you!" Ichigo and Lettuce turned to look and saw none other than the persistent Pudding. "Watch my tricks and enjoy!" she started to perform as the audience ooh-ed and ahh-ed.

Zakuro then told Mint, "Minto, I'm going to go to the gambling room" Mint with a twinkle in her eye said, "I'm coming with you!" Zakuro smiled and shook her head. "Only for 18+ years of age and up." Mint gave an understanding "Ohhhh." And walked over to Ichigo and Lettuce.

As Zakuro entered the gambling room, she was found that she was surrounded with a bunch of alcoholic people. She coughed as the smell of the cigar wafted towards her. "Want one?" Zakuro looked up to find a lman in brown braids with a pale shriveled face had a pack of cigarettes reaching outward to Zakuro.

Zakuro said no thanks, yet the man persisted again. "I said, NO THANKS." she said, a bit more angrily now. The man did not give up. "You'll like it I know" he said with a dreamy mien.

"Enough!" screamed Zakuro as she punched the harassing man. He fell on the floor, as Zakuro winced. Everyone stared at her. Zakuro was emotionless. "What the hell are you looking at?" she said coldly, as everyone turned away and resumed their bets.

Zakuro loved to be alone, so she sat on an empty stool and took out the Dai Ichi Hotel's pamphlet. She had just reached the second paragraph until the lights flicked off. "What?" Zakuro breathed, not daring to move. And then…a cold thing whooshed past her.

…_Pai._

Zakuro heard many muffled screams until the lights flicked back on, and no one was in the room. She turned into a mew mew, just for safety reasons. She was petrified, yes, but her calm manner stayed. "You idiot what did you do now?" Zakuro called out as a voice chuckled. Pai appeared, and landed down from the air. "You're quite smart, aren't you?" he said, as he place a finger on Zakuro's chin playfully. Zakuro slapped it away in disgust, and said, "I've never seen this side of you." Pai shrugged his shoulders. "So, do you want me to kill you quick and easy or long and hard?" he said heartlessly.

"You—You-!" Zakuro had started but was cut by "Rai Sen Puu Jin!" as the notorious winds whipped across the room, making a sound as if twenty girls were screaming their lungs out. Zakuro felt as if her guts were to crack, because the burst of the wind when it hit her was immense. This time, no one would save her. She was stuck. "You'll die." Pai said noticeably.

Zakuro snarled, and then she lost grip of her whip. She was too weak to hold it. Pai then bent down in front of her face with an evil smirk. He then plunged his hand into Zakuro's skin and took out her soul. Zakuro choked in horror as she saw a milky white crescent dangling in Pai's hand. "…Want to bet?"

Zakuro now was pissed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BET!? I'M ABOUT TO DIE FOR JAPAN'S SAKES!" she wheezed as she screamed at the bewitching Pai, who flinched as she screamed. "I'll bargain you for your puny worthless life." "Go on…" Zakuro said. Pai leashed the winds back into his fan. He motioned for Zakuro to get up, not bothering to help her in her weakness. If you win this game, you get you're life back." He showed Zakuro her soul. Zakuro hugged her knees.

"And if you win..?" Zakuro asked. "You will be my slave and I shall do whatever I want with you as I please." "Like what, rape me?!" Zakurp said sarcastically, afraid and mad at the terrifying purple haired alien. Pai glared at Zakuro and said, "No, something in the terms of kill you." Zakuro winced, her heart was pounding fast.

"What game..?" she asked, hanging on her life-line. He then answered in a creepy way, "The one game I've researched on…Blackjack…"

------------------------------------------Tart is plotting something----------------------------------------

Tart sat back coolly on his bed in the undercover suite. Maybe this wasn't bad after all. He was wearing his alien clothes, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as his itchy red rashes were tended to. There was a knock at the door. Tart gasped as he threw off his shirt and grabbed human clothes. He put the pants where his shirt should have went and his shirt where his pants should have went.

The knock became more impatient. He quickly switched postitions as he raced to the door and opened it. "P-P-Pudding?" He raised his eyebrows. "Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried as she jumped for Tart and hugged him. Tart blushed and with much effort, shoved Pudding aside and flew to the air. "You! You're crazy!" he shouted as Pudding giggled. She cartwheeled into the room. "Neat suite!" she said, looking around the room. "Why'd you come here!" he cried. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to the 4-D theatre! We could have loads of fun!" she babbled on and on, and Tart clamped his hands over his ears.

"No, I do not want to go!" he said annoyed. "Okay!" she said cooperatingly. She skipped out of the room. "Of course I don't want to go with her!" he cried to himself as he closed the door stealthily. "She wants me to go? Okay, I'll go…but I'll bring a little something with me." He smiled as he looked into an egg, and in the egg was a baby bird, but not an ordinary one, a chirema animal.

"I would never want to go." He kept telling himself in the room. But the truth was…

…_He very much did. _

* * *

Hope ya liked it! Hee hee:) I always have weird endings, i know. But i can't resist the cliffies!!! Well anyways, 

-.- Please review -.-


	6. Chapter 6: BlackJack Attack

Zakuro stared amazingly at the crazy alien. "Blackjack?! BLACKJACK!?!?!" Pai loved the expression on her face. It was funny to see humans angry…. "Yes blackjack you twit. Haven't you ever played it?" Zakuro faced him directly with a warning look. "Well yeah, but…" "Good then." Said Pai as he seated himself on a chair of a poker table. A worried man came rushing in once he saw Pai.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" he cried but then Pai gave an annoyed sigh and lifted his fan and….Zakuro closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what happened, after the arcade thing. When she opened her eyes, another dead man lay on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that" she said exasperated. "I didn't have to challenge you to a game." He replied simply. Zakuro was then speechless. Pai, with a gesture of his hand, made the poker chips fly to him. Zakuro giggled inside as one of the chips bonked Pai in the head and in rage he burned it to a crisp.

Zakuro was given $50 worth of chips, and Pai was given $30. "Are you nuts? I'll win because I have more than you, you baka!" she said to Pai. "Don't underestimate me." Was his remark.

**_Tokyotigger: Just to tell you guys, the object of the poker game BLACKJACK is you get one face down card, and one side up. You bet your amount of chips, then flip over the card. Both of your cards should equal to the no. 21 to win the game. And if your number is short of 21, you can say hit me, to get another card. But if your card goes over 21, you lose your chip(s) to the banker. Or if you get something very close to 21, you can say, stick. And when you stick, you remain with that high number, but if any other opponents get a higher number than that, you will lose your chip. Here's an example. Tokyotigger bets $10 worth of chips. Land Under Water bets $20. I get a 7 and a 2. Which is 9. I say hit me, as LUW gives me another card. Pretend it's a 10. So 10+919. If I get a two, I will win. But that's a risk, so I say stick. Land Under Wave (LUW) gets an 11 and a 11. 21! She gets my chips! P.S an ace can either be an 11 or a one to your liking. Kings, queens and jacks are all tens. _**

So the first round miracoulously started. Pai dealed out a 6 for him, and then a number face down. Zakuro got a ace and a face down. Pai bet ALL of his $30 chips. Zakuro thought to herself, what an unusually striking guy…She only get $5. "That's all?" Pai said with a dull smile. Zakuro slit her eyes as said scornfully, "That's all." Zakuro flipped over her card. An ace and a nine. Wow! 9+11 (or 1 if she wanted it to be) on her first try! That's a 20! The only chance Zakuro was to get a 21 was if she said hit me, and got an ace.

But that was a little TOO risky. "Stick." She said. Pai turned over his card which was an eight. 6+814. Pai had no choice, he had to say it. "Hit me." He said. Zakuro leaned over and whacked him in the head. "HIT ME WITH THE CARDS YOU FOOL" he said. Zakuro gave him a card. It was a seven. OH NO. "!4+7, eh?" he smirked to himself. "That's 21!" Zakuro breathed. "Heh heh." Pai chuckled as he took the whole pot of chips. Since he started off with 30, and bet 30, he just got 60! And Zakuro lost 5 coins, so she, before having 50, now had 45.

Eventually….

Zakuro was down to her last poker chip. A little five. Pai had a ton of poker chips left. He gazed at Zakuro and saw how sad she was. He blinked when tears started to swell in Zakuro's lovely eyes. "Your turn" he said softly.

He bet his whole lot again, and Zakuro had to bet her last five. Zakuro got a six and a seven. 13…She had to get another card. Pai gently placed one in her hand when to her terror it was a king. 13+10….TWENTY THREE. Zakuro clasped her face in her hands. The only way she could keep her coin was if Pai had lost. Pai turned over his card, an ace and an ace. Eleven+11. He won, 21. He cast another caring look at Zakuro and winced. Zakuro was still silently crying for her life, and she was not looking.

Pai carefully placed the aces back and grabbed three nines.

9+9+9. 27. "Zakuro…" he said quietly. He then disappeared. After eight minutes, Zakuro looked up, and noticed two things. One, she was not dead. 2, she was all alone. She looked over to the place Pai sat, and onto the table.

There was three nines, and she raised an eyebrow. Next to the nines, she realized Pai bet the whole lot, 100 coins. And he had lost all of it. He was the loser.

Zakuro sighed a sigh of relief. As she walked back to the bar, she said to the skies…"_Thank you Pai." _

Pai in his spaceship, had his monitor on Zakuro. He smiled weakly and said very inaudibly "You're welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakuro entered the bar, and the mew mews weren't there. So she went back to the suite, to find them all crowded, (except for Pudding who was at the theatres) watching television. "Zakuro-San, come look!" they chorused, and Zakuro slowly walked over to the t.v. The news reporter was speaking. "We have found mysterious deaths at the hotel Dai Ichi. WE have just found a dead corpse in the gambling room. Here's some footage the secret camera sent us.

It was all blurry, but Zakuro could see clearly. There was a shaded purple figure and on the ground was another shaded purple figure. Her and Pai…there were harsh whippings striking the camera and the purple figure on the ground. Zakuro winced and rubbed her arm, remembering how much that hurt.

"Pai!" all the mews except for Zakuro said. "I could kick his butt all day long!" said Ichigo cheerfully. Zakuro walked to her bed and said to herself "One would think, Momomiya. One would think."

---------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY--------------------------------------------

Kish lazily sat in the spaceship, wondering what Tart was doing at this moment. "Hey Pai…" he started. "No." Pai replied while clacking away at his screen monitor. "But--" He tried again. "No." Pai said reproachfully. "How do you know what I'm gonna say?" he asked. "My mind's telling me." Pai said.

"It's not fair Tat gets to!!" he whined with success. "Fine, if it will get you to shut up, go disguise yourself and rent a room. And if you need me, I'll be in the spaceship, or in the parking lot." Pai said finally. "Yes!" Kish rejoiced. "By the way, what will you be doing in the parking lot? Hijacking cars?" Kish said slyly. Pai twitched. "NOW KISSHU BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." He said with a tone of get-lost-or-else.

Kish shrugged and left.

---------------------------------------What's Tart up to?----------------------------------------------

Pudding was having a wonderful time at the theatres, except she felt lonely. Almost half of the movie was done when suddenly….

The screen burst open to find a young alien in blue shorts cackling. Everyone screamed and left the theatre running frantically. "That's right, humans! Be afraid, be very afraid!" he yelled happily. "You ruined the screen!" Pudding shouted, "Bad boy!" Tart stopped laughing menichally for a moment to glance at Pudding.

"You're the one who wanted me to come" he said sarcastically. Pudding gasped. She looked around to see if the theatre was evacuated, and it was. She transformed. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"I could use a fight!" Tart said. "In fact, so could I!" said Pudding, angry that Taru-Taru had ruined her movie.


	7. Chapter 7: Newsflash!

* * *

Hi, Tokyotigger here, or should i say PixiePop Mew? Yes! I have finally changed my retarded penname! Isn't this one so cute and neat-o? Sorry for this not being an _**actual**_ chapter, but a fresh story is being warmed in the oven and soon ready to read! Wow...that sounded crappy. So anyways, if u liked my old nickname better, tell me to change it back, i just **_might_**! See ya for now!!!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Kish's Challenge

------------------------------------------------Ichigo's Lost Love-------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed heavily. This was supposed to be a vacation, yet it didn't seem like one. "I know" she cried merrily, "I'll send a postcard to Aoyama-kun!" she fumbled around in her suitcase and took out a card at the bottom. It read: Wish U Were Here.

Ichigo then signed the bottom and put an 'OXOXOX' sign, you know, hugs and kisses. She made a pink heart with little black cat ears and a black cat tail. She put it into an envelope, and sealed it with a kissy-sticker.

She grabbed the handle of the door, clutching the envelope in her hand. (She was about to go to the mail room.) When suddenly, as soon as she opened the door, a figure sprang at her. "Koniichiwa, Koneko-chan!" Ichigo looked up petrified, only to see Kish disguised as a human.

"Pfft, and I thought you were ugly when you were an alien" she said. "Wha—HEY!" Kish began. Kish jumped off of Ichigo and gave her one of his nasty spine-shuddering looks. "Come with me." He said and gestured his hand toward her.

Ichigo jolted away. "HAH! Why on earth should I?" Kish shrugged with a smile and said merely "Because I want to have some fun with you." Ichigo thought this statement was too absent. "Fun? FUN!? This is what it's all about??! I'm having a terrible time while your having—having---" no words came to her. "FUN!?!?!?"

"The heck..?" Kish was charmed by her angry face, but what was she trying to say exactly. "Okay, I don't know what the hell you just said…but come on! Me and you! The two of us---" he started when he saw an envelope lying on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. "Oh?"

Ichigo looked to see what he had picked up. "AH! THAT'S MINE!" she cried and snatched it away from him. Kish tried again. He gave the face. 'Pwease?' Ichigo was not easily persuaded. "No." Kish this time went to plan B. "I will end you!" he yelled as he picked up his swords. Ichigo stuck out her tongue and replied "No."

Kish then went to a different strategy. "I'll do it." He said. Ichigo turned around to look at him, a bad feeling in her guts. "Do…what?" she asked. "Oh you know…" Kish blew at his fingers and rubbed them on his chest. Ichigo started to swell up. She put a finger and inserted it into her stuffy collar and tugged it a bit.

"You…you wouldn't" she said as she narrowed her eyes. Kish stretched his arms in back of him. "Ah, but if I wouldn't I wouldn't be able to do what you don't want me to do and if I couldn't do that I wouldn't do that and if I wouldn't do that I couldn't do the thing I wanted to if you said I shouldn't."

"Wha???" Ichgo said confused by his remark. "Enough small talk, give me the envelope or I'll… DO IT." Ichigo's breathing became a little harder. She stepped back. "Never." Kish smirked. "Alright, fine." He disappeared.

"Hrmm? Where did he go?" Ichigo thought, but she was momentarily interrupted when Kish reappeared in back of her and wrapped one arm around her back and the other on her neck as he pulled her roughly into a kiss.

"Mmph mff mm!" Ichigo said muffled, with Kish's lips atop hers. After a few "passionate" seconds, Kish withdrew. "Mmmm." He said. Ichigo's face darkened as she went into her 'ANGRY KITTY…SSSS' mode. She hissed at Kish and jumped on him in full-attack. "Dwuh!" Kish shouted, unaware of the situation.

"Okay okay I'll go." He said finally. Ichigo gave a victorious glare as Kish disappeared. She knew he wouldn't be coming back.

_But what she did not know was that he had stolen the envelope…_

----------------------------------------------------In the Spaceship---------------------------------------------

Kish opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It had all these scribbles on it. "Pai--!" he wailed. "This doesn't make sense!" Pai marched into the room and snatched –actually slapped- the card away from him. "Idiot, it's American writing, not Kanji." "No wonder" Kish said to himself.

"Wi-ish you…were here." Pai read aloud. "The heck..?" he turned towards Kish. "And who did you say exactly gave you this?" he gave his evil stare.

"Uh…uh…um. Found it?" Pai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Kish nodded. "Yeah uh-huh." Pai continued.

"Lot's O Love, Ichigo ---Ocks Ocks Ocks." "What the f--"

"PAI! Kids are reading these stories!" Kish interrupted. "Ocks ocks ocks? Let me see that." He dove for the envelope and Pai just raised it in the air high with his hand. Kish jumped up and down and tried to reach it from Pai, but he was too tall.

He then flew up –Pai forgot that he could fly- and snatched it away. "That's OXOXOXO, smart one." He said smugly. "And that is…?" Pai questioned.

"I'm just here to make up the facts! JEEZ!" Kish yelled.

"I think it's the human term for love"

"Who's it for?"

"A-ao-aoyama-kun."

"SHEESH!" Kish yelled.

"Cripes Kish, calm down" Pai threw the envelope out of the spaceship window.

----------------------------------------Puddin 'n Tart--------------------------------------------------

Pudding jumped into the air, and grabbed a pack of soda. "I want to give you something!" she screamed over the roar of the blaring screen. "WhaT!?" Tart said. "I SAID, I WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" she screamed.

"Let me have it!" he said. Pudding flew next to him and dunked the whole soda on his head. "THERE YOU GO!" she laughed.

"That's it!!" Tart yelled as he pulled out his toy clackers. "Prepare to meet you maker!"


	9. Chapter 9: Talk about Torment!

Yes. I changed my username, again. P Don't whine! It's fer yer own good, people! -.-


	10. Chapter 10: Panty Raid Failure

"If Kitten won't go with me…" an all too familiar voice told himself, "then I'll just have to go on my own." He winked. "Kisshu! Kisshuu!" a voice hollered from across the hall. Kish turned his head to see Tart flying fast down the corridor, knocking pictures as he drew closer in. "Taruto…you shouldn't be flying. A human could--" Kish began but was momentarily cut off by an impatient young alien. "I know I know I know!" he panted breathlessly. "The mew mews!" Tart collapsed as Kish nodded. "Yup." He noticed perceptibly. Kish, strutted absently down the hall. "Eh, Taruto? Want to have some fun?" his voice echoed through the walls, because it was dark. Tart narrowed his eyes. "Fun fun fun. That's all you ever think about." Kish turned around and smirked. "Heh, I'm kinda into the mood of panty raiding. Aren't you?" Kish asked.

"You are so capricious." Tart rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to the ship. See ya, Kish." He murmured at his perverted brother. Three minutes later, Tart was racing back into the room. Kish raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that was quick." He responded to the action. "Pai! He left! The spaceship! It's…it's gone!" Tart yelled unsteadily. "What!?" Kish cried.

That Ditcher

"How could he?" Kish ran a hand through his forest green hair. "He said something about us not being compatible and all," Tart continuously stated "but knowing him, he always complains and judges everyone."


	11. Chapter 11: Kish's Wonderful Nightmare

* * *

Okay i hav to say that this chapter is confusing. It gets kinf of intense sex-wise, but it turns out funny later. So be brave, be bold, and read on! Gaaraomae-

* * *

What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Kish threw his hands up in the air. They were at the beach under a umbrella eating ice cream. "Well," Tart gave a lick at his popsicle, "we could just give up on our mission and head home."  
"Heck no!" Kish crossed his arms. "Hey you biznitches!"

**Im a GOOD girl. I will not say bitches. OH CRAP I JUST DID.**

Tart and Kish looked around to see the ice cream salesmen yelling at them. "Ah shut the f up!" Kish screamed. The vendor salesman gasped. He quickly sped away. "Whoa, Kish! Where'd you learn that word?" Tart asked amazed. "What, f?" Kish asked. "Yeah, that word! It's so awesome. Let me try it. F. Wow! It just rolls off my tongue!" Tart cried. "Yeah, it feels good, doesn't it?" Kish smirked. "F F F F!" Tart sang it out loud. People on the beach stared at the two absent-minded aliens. "I have to tell that to ichigo!" Kish said as he disappeared.

Ichigo was in her suite writing in her diary when kish came in. "Hi fing Ichigo! Nice Fing day we're having today! I just want to f you up and this hotel is so fy I just want to f it." Kish said. "OOOOO EMMMMM EFFFF GEEEE!" Ichigo hollered, hearing what Kish was saying. "You idiot!" Ichigo cried. She stared to push kish out the door. "What'd I do?" Kish asked innocently. "Fine, you want to f with me? Then do it!" Ichigo gave up as she lay on the bed. "Do what?" Kish asked confused. "Don't play dumb," Ichigo said as she started to unbutton her shirt. "WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!?" Kish yelled in his mind. So THAT was what f meant. Interesting. "Y'know, neko-chan, as much as I would like to f you," Kish stared nervously at her bra, "it's getting kind of late. Bye." Beads of sweat rimmed his forehead. "Then want to meet at the hot-tub?" Ichigo asked. "Wtf has gotten into her? Has ichigo had some sense knocked into her?" Kish thought.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kish found himself blurting out. "Well because Aoyama-kun is retarded now so I thought I'd be yours." She smiled. This was Kish's dream come true. "Okay, I'll meet you at the hot tub at night." Kish said.  
"Make sure you come drunk!" Ichigo winked. Kish left.  
-----------------------------------------WTH JUST HAPPENED-----------------------------  
At night Kish went to the spa. It was closed, but he could sneak in. Ichigo was there naked except for holding a short towel around her breasts that came down to her thighs barely covering her you-know-what. "Hi kisshu." She said. Kish undressed himself as he came into the tub. "Wow this feels good." Kish said as the bubbles rose. Ichigo started to kiss Kish passionately. Whoaaa this felt wrooong. "You know, just recently my breasts have 'blossomed'. Want to feel?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly, Ichigo was like a broken record. "Want to-want to-want to-want to-" she kept saying before her voice got real low and deep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kish woke up from his nightmare. He found himself sleeping in a suite. Tart was next to him. The spaceship-hologram that was parked outside was gone. "KISH YOU ARE SUCH AN EFFING HENTAI!!!!!!!" Tart screamed. "Taruto, did you look into my dreams!?" Kish demanded. "Hell yeah and it was nasty, you perv!" he yelled. "Hey! Listen up, pal! I cant control my dreams so shut up!" Kish said. "But ewwwwwww that was so gross." Tart mocked Kish. "Ichigo, I want to f you!" he rolled on the ground laughing. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK IN MY DREAMS!?" Kish yelled. The whole hotel woke up.

And for the rest of the night, Kish and Tart write apology letters to the complaining customers.

* * *

Lol im so perverted. But its funny! - I have to say, over the years (i havent been on fanfic for a very long time) i started to realize how boring tokyo mew mew was becoming. Im now a naruto fan, so sorry everyone if this chappy was horrible. From now on, i will be making stories that make fun of tokyo mew mew because its so gay. But other TMM fans, you go! Your stories are great compared to mine, so forget about me! U rox!

-Gaaraomae- **Please review**


	12. Chapter 12: LifeGuard's Life for Me

Yo...i know it's been a long time since i updated anything, but forgive me, my brothas. I swear to god, summer erases everything in my mind except for two things: POOL AND SLEEPOVERS. But now my playstation 2 is plugged out and stored in the attic (sniff) and my WORD has been updated to the latest version, i'm in the need to type! So please enjoy. BTW, i changed my username like a bajillion times, so please make sure you know my username from time to time. Heh heh.

* * *

"Dude…" Tart leaned his head back as he rested it on his shoulders, "…if I hear another complaint from one of those damn customers, I swear to god I'ma punch them in their nose and give'em a freaking nosebleed…" he said, his finger quaking from writing apology letters.

"Now Taruto…you know we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you butting in my dreams---!" Kish started but then was cut off by his younger sibling. "---your perverted-ness, you mean." He snarled.

Kish had to admit his hormones had been "racing" at the time. But hey, Ichigo was hot!

"I wonder if I apply a job here…maybe I'll get to see Ichigo more…" Kish thought aloud.

"Was that supposed to be a thought bubble?" Tart said.

"Damn manga typos!!!" Kish yelled.

Kish opened the door, and slammed it, and Tart could hear the little button being pushed when Kish clicked the elevator button.

Hours ventured. Kish never returned. Tart started to get worried. He slowly opened the door. "…Kisshu?" he asked. "Taruto---!" a faint voice arose. Tart walked over to the elevator. There, he saw Kish, stuck in the shaft. He was in the elevator, but it seemed to be stuck. He couldn't get out, and Tart could see him through a little glass window.

Tart couldn't help but chuckle. "Shut up! Go get someone to help!" Kish hissed.

"Naah…it's more peaceful this way." Tart turned around and went back into the room.

"Tart? Tart! TART YOU DAMN BAKA!"

The next day, Ichigo got up and yawned. "Good morning, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and---!" she started out her cheerful morning greeting, but stopped when she saw Zakuro was missing. "…Where's Zakuro?" Ichigo turned to Mint. "I don't know! I just awoke this morning and found her gone!" Mint sobbed, sad that her idol ditched her.

"Pudding thinks Zakuro went with Cyniclon-san!" Pudding said. "O-or, maybe she just went to the game room or something." Lettuce suggested.

"Probably it was Kish." Ichigo scowled.

Speaking of Kish, where was he? Ichigo hadn't seen him since last afternoon. "yep, he's definitely up to some mischief now…" she mumbled.

Kish, getting freed of the elevatory in the morning, was actually in the lobby, asking a woman at the desk if help was wanted. She had been able to come up with one job he could do…but he was required to know one thing…

…how to swim.

"WHAT THE HELL? You expect to be a lifeguard?" Tart strained himself from falling over laughing. "Yeah, why not?"

"Dude…you know far-too-well that if an alien gets wet, they'll be sick for months." Tart tsked his brother. "I don't give a shit, Tart! I WANT MY KITTY!" he said as he stamped his foot. "Go get her tiger…" Tart said in the fakest sympathetic voice anyone can muster.

The job was pretty simple. Sit in a big chair, have a floatie buy your side, wear your cool-dude sunglasses, watch out for any drowning babes, (avoid the fat guys) and flirt with girls who wanted to talk to him.

No sign of Ichigo, though.

Meanwhile, The Mew Mew Gang (minus Zakuro,) had been searching for their wolf mew this whole time. None availed to find her. "Let's just go to the pool and relax…" Lettuce said. Being a finless porpoise, she loved water. Everyone agreed so. So off they went---un-knowing that Kish was there.

Kish had pretty much set out a plan. Here it was:

ICHIGO DROWNS.

JUMP IN TO SAVE ICHIGO

(CATS HATE WATER…SHE MIGHT BE CRANKY SO WATCH OUT…)

RESCUE HER FROM EVIL WATER

GIVES ME A KISS FOR BEING HER HERO

WE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND OCCASIOANLLY VISIT MASAYA'S GRAVE TO LAUGH AT HIM.

"Damn good plan! Best I ever thought of!!" Kish applauded himself. But his shift was almost over. "Maaaan! I'll try again next day." He said more hopefully. But just then, a pink-haired girl jumped into the pool, followed by blue, green, and yellow haired girls.

"Showtime," he said under his breath, smirking.

* * *

_**Review Please **_


End file.
